


notes for step into the sun

by blvkebellamy



Series: waving through a window [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Crack, F/M, Tangled AU, its not a continuation its just my planning for big bang, not the actual story, so someone asked for my notes cuz they thought they were funny?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:13:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21844975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blvkebellamy/pseuds/blvkebellamy
Summary: Rapunzel, but Bellarke. These are just my dumb notes. Go read the actual story if you want :D
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Series: waving through a window [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1573822
Kudos: 15





	notes for step into the sun

**Author's Note:**

> So someone asked for my notes for "step into the sun". It's just my crackhead way of planning. They're literally just bulletpoints. have fun. im sorry in advance. this is 11k words of crack.

#  **_CHARACTERS_ **

Bellamy Blake

  * Thief
  * Will kick everyone's ass
  * Will kick his own ass
  * Has a sister octavia blake
  * 24 yrs old
  * Kindve a dick?
  * But like in a good way
  * Stole things to live
  * Now does it for clout and because it’s fun
  * Murphy is rival thief and he HATES him
  * Has a really cool knife
  * (he loses his knife and clarke has it)
  * Sensitive b i t c h
  * Pretends not to care but cares s o m u c h
  * Doesnt trust easily



John Murphy

  * Robin Hood, but an asshole
  * “If u call me john i will cut your tongue out”
  * Bell: “ok john”
  * MURPHY PLAYS A LUTE
  * So bad at singing
  * Doesnt stop him
  * Hes been stabbed for this before
  * His lute
  * At one point in the story he loses all weapons and fights with his lute, effectively breaking it
  * Bellamy gets him a new one
  * Claims he can speak to birds
  * This is how he knows things
  * He is a mole
  * Sarcasm is his language
  * Kinda magical? But in an off way 
    * Can do weird things
    * This is also how he speaks to birds
    * He just says chirp in a terrible bird impression
    * Bell: “you’re not even speaking bird well”
    * Murphy: “yeah i am this bird says fuck you”
    * Clarke: “dont question the bird man”
  * How old is he?
  * No one knows
  * Anywhere between 20 and 42
  * When anyone asks he just stares until they look away
  * The only time this didnt work is with clarke
  * She stared back
  * (he muttered 23 and that was it)



Clarke Griffin

  * Was a pretty normal kid
  * Smart as heck
  * Will literally fight anyone
  * Really dry humor from being alone for a long time
  * Sometimes talks to herself
  * Talks to birds but cant understand them cuz shes lonely
  * The birds like her anyways
  * She paints in her spare time
  * Draws sketches
  * Long hair, charmed to be clean
  * Thinks bellamy is full of shit
  * Learns he is full of genuine shit
  * Hard to communicate with
  * Socially awkward
  * Doesnt get social cues
  * Oblivious
  * Trust a thug
  * Bellamy and murphy save her
  * Sings nicely
  * Murphy is jelly
  * In their spare time, she teaches him how to sing
  * He teaches her how to get social cues
  * TEACHES HER SWEAR WORDS



  
  
  
  


**_PLOT_ **

**Prologue: (backstory)**

  * Mom was an (insert important thing here)
  * Mom was also a healer
  * Was really good
  * One day her dad got sick
  * Mom couldnt heal
  * She went to a witch to help and the witch agrees to save jake for a price bcuz she knew clarke was magical
  * The price was anything the witch could carry
  * The witch carried clarke
  * Clarke was bitter about this bcuz she thinks her mom sold her on purpose
  * Doesnt know what the witch wants
  * The witch keeps her in a tower, she doesnt know why
  * (the witch wants her body for a vessel)
  * To prepare her vessel, the witch teaches her magic
  * The tower has been warded off against spells so she cant escape with her new magic knowledge
  * The witch tells her if she leaves, she dies or something
  * (it was a lie)



**SCENE 1 BREAK**

    * Bellamy finds murphy robbing a carriage
    * Murphy: “Dont try to steal this one its mine”
    * Bellamy, very reluctantly and looking like hes gonna regret this. “I… need ur help.”
    * Murphy laughs
    * murphy : “wheres baby blake?”
    * Bell: “oh shes been missing.”
    * M: “what u wan me for?”
    * Bell: “help find pls. Ur magic”
    * M: “for why?”
    * Bell: “o is all i have.”
    * M: “if i help i get to have first pick over the carriages in this area”
    * B: “WHAT!”
    * M: “take it or leave it”
    * B: “FINE”
    * Then they go on their journey



  * **FAST FORWARDS TWO WEEKS**



  * B + M are on a search for Octavia bc the bitch has been missing for a week
  * B is yelling at M because they still dont have any leads
  * M is like “this way”
  * B: we’ve been going this way for weeks! Do u even know where we’re going?
  * Murphy looks at some birds and says “chip chip churrup” the birds tweet back after 5 seconds of slience. Murphy says “the birds say we can find help this way”
  * Bell: YOU’RE NOT EVEN TALKING TO THEM! YOU’RE JUST MAKING BAD BIRD IMPRESSIONS
  * Murphy: Well you’re not doing any bird impressions so by default i’m still better than you.
  * Bellamy mutters asshole and behind a boulder and some vines theres a clearing


  * They come across the tower which only Murphy can see bc he has magic and doesnt let B know when he’s about to run into the tower
  * He runs into the tower
  * M: “there’s a tower there”
  * Bell: “you couldnt tell me that earlier, fuck face?”
  * Clarke is watching w/ amusement bc lets face it….what else does she have to do during her days
  * B starts yelling at M like “we’ll never find my sister if you keep fucking around! Its been two weeks we have nothing!”
  * Clarke hears it all and is like “hey...if you free me ill help track down your sister”
  * Bellamy: “What are you doing up there?”
  * Clarke: “i live here.”
  * Bellamy: willingly?
  * Clarke: What?
  * Bellamy: I SAID DO YOU LIVE THERE WILLINGLY?
  * Clarke: WAIT ONE SECOND.
  * Her hair comes down
  * Murphy: what the fuck do we do with this?
  * Clarke: ARE YOU GUYS GONNA CLIMB OR WHAT?
  * Murphy: that cant be hygienic
  * Bellamy: shut up and climb
  * They reach the top of the tower and clarke is shy - first human interaction in like 10 years, besides the witch
  * When bellamy gets up there, he trips over a trap door. 
  * (octavia is in there lmao)
  * She's not looking them in the eye because shes used to not doing that
  * Bell: how long have you been here?
  * Clarke like “ohhh maybe 10 years?”
  * Murphy whispers what the fuck
  * Clarke: what’s fuck?
  * Bellamy mutters holy shit while murphy looks scandalized
  * Bell is like how can u help?
  * Clarke: ill tell u if u get me out
  * Murphy: jump out the window you’ll be fine
  * Clarke: i cant i get blocked
  * And so murphy sees her cuff, gets it off.
  * Clarke: you can do magic too?
  * Murphy: i dont do magic but i have it.
  * Clarke: oh
  * Bellamy: Why are you here?
  * Clarke: My mom traded me so my dad could live. And now im here.
  * Murphy: so you just… sit here. All day.
  * Clarke: I do magic sometimes. And I draw, but thats about it.
  * Bellamy: Who keeps you in here?
  * Clarke: i dont know her name, but I know shes a witch. And a powerful one. You’re lucky shes not here right now. You guys would be dead by now.
  * Murphy: Well thats comforting.
  * Bellamy: How long will she be gone?
  * Clarke: I don’t know, so we should leave now.
  * Bellamy: Should we go down first?
  * Clarke: yeah probably.
  * Bellamy goes down first
  * Clarke is nervous. Its her first time leaving the tower in 10 years. What if she dies? As she contemplates this, she grabs what she needs. A satchel, A hair brush, some bread and her book of spells.
  * Murphy sees her holdup.
  * Murphy “if you stay you might die, right? Might as well die in style”
  * Clarke has to jump out the window w/ her hair
  * Murphy: “do a flip!”



**SCENE TWO BREAK**

  * The witch sees them leave, writing style changes, in italics. Vvvvv mysterious.
  * She wont go after them right now because she’s still weak. She needs time.



**SCENE THREE BREAK**

  * They walk in the forest
  * Clarke sees a poster of bellamy and octavia. Underneath is one of murphy. 
  * Clarke: Thieves? You guys are thieves?
  * Murphy: We have to eat somehow.
  * Clarke looks at them skeptically.
  * Clarke: You don’t feel bad at all?
  * Bellamy: We only rob rich assholes who won’t miss what we take.
  * Clarke: Who’s the girl in the picture?
  * Bellamy stutters for a sec. He clears his throat and pretends he’s unaffected. “Octavia. My sister.”
  * Clarke: That’s who we’re trying to find, right?
  * Bellamy gives a terse nod. 
  * Clarke’s hair gets caught on something. Murphy helps her get it out.
  * Clarke’s hair gets caught on everything
  * Bell: there’s like… no dirt in it. How?
  * Clarke: I lived in a tower with limited water. Washing this hair would be a huge hassle. It's charmed
  * Bell: at least let me braid it. It gets caught in everything
  * Clarke: sure whatever man
  * The hair is braided
  * Murphy comes with flowers
  * “You gotta accessorize dude” 
  * Hair is accessorized
  * After walking for a while, bell is like “aight so how can u help us?”
  * Clarke pulls out a grimoire and flips it without touching it to get to the location spell
  * Bellamy: You’re a witch?
  * Clarke: You got a problem with that?
  * Bellamy: No, no, it’s just… I haven’t met one before.
  * Murphy watches as she gets the spell. Theres a list of ingredients and a lil circle thats intricately drawn with vines, woven in a complex pattern.
  * Murphy asks about the circle and clarke explains that if you put an ingredient in the circle it will glow if it works for the spell
  * They look over the ingredients and bellamy exhales sharply
  * Bell: how long is it going to take to get this stuff?
  * Clarke: depends. Id say a week to maybe a month? I dont actually know where we are
  * Murphy: Thats fucked up.
  * Clarke: Again, what does fuck mean?
  * Murphy: It’s… uhhh… well, it’s like saying “very” with more impact. If used as a verb, it means having sex. It can also mean messing things up. You can also say “What the fuck?” to express confusion in a strange situation.
  * Clarke: Huh. It’s… fucking confusing.
  * Murphy: There we go! A little stilted but we can work on it.
  * Clarke smiles real wide while bellamy looks slightly annoyed.
  * Bell: We’re getting off topic. What do we need?
  * Clarke shows him the ingredients list and murphy reads them as well.
  * Bellamy: What does first sign of spring even mean?
  * Clarke: I don’t know. Spell books love to be vague to make sure that you have just the right dash of desperation.
  * Murphy: What about a bud?
  * Bellamy: It can’t be that easy
  * Murphy: Well we can try, right?
  * They find a bud and put it on the circle. The circle glows.
  * Bellamy puts the bud in his bag without saying a word.
  * Bellamy is like: Okay we should go to Arcadia. I know some people there who could help us find some of the things on here.
  * Murphy pulls out a map.
  * Murphy: We are here *points to gwydyr forest* and we need to go her *points to arcadia*. It’s about two days away.
  * Bellamy points to the hydra cave.
  * Bellamy: I heard about a beast in this cave. Think it’s the hydra?
  * Clarke: Only one way to find out.



**SCENE FOUR BREAK**

  * The reach the cave. There are runes on it. It says HYDRA
  * Bellamy, being the history nerd, can read these runes.
  * Murphy: U guys go ahead, I’ll wait here.
  * Clarke pulls murphy in and is like Nah, son. U with us now.
  * They go into the cave. It’s dark and damp, slimy walls.
  * The deeper they go in, the more bones.
  * Its cold.
  * There’s a lake. They don’t know how many heads there are. 
  * Murphy is like “we should just get it to show itself, steal a scale then run like hell”
  * Bellamy is like “thats gonna get us killed! There has to be a better way”
  * Murphy: “well then, by all means, tell us the better way! Because I sure as hell dont see one.”
  * Bellamy: “Hydras die when they’re crushed. We can get some debris from above to fall on it.”
  * Clarke is trying to get their attention. She keeps saying “Guys. guys. GUYS!”
  * Bellamy looks back at her. “WHat?”
  * “Look.”
  * She points at the hydra, which thankfully only has two heads. They loom above, dark and terrifying, dripping water down. Their eyes are fixated on them, and the cave is filled with anticipation.
  * “What do we do?” Clarke asks, feet poised to bolt.
  * “We fuckin’ run!” Murphy yells, grabbing Clarke and running for an alcove. Her hair gets caught in something. She hastily untangles it from what it’s caught in and runs with Murphy.
  * “Murphy, you dickhead!” Bellamy yells, running in the other direction.
  * The hydras are CHOMPING.
  * One head goes for Bellamy while the other goes for Clarke and Murphy.
  * Bellamy nearly gets bit, but he dodges and sticks a dagger in it’s eye.
  * The hydra roars, thrashing and flailing. The other head weaves around the one with the dagger in its eye, aiming for Bellamy to avenge its brother. Bellamy slides but the hydra’s claws get him. He hobbles to a tunnel in the walls, seeking safety.
  * Murphy: Why cant you just use your magic?
  * Clarke: I’m only good at non-violent magics! That’s all I’ve been taught!
  * “What the fuck?”
  * Clarke comes up with an idea. “Let’s tie their heads together!” She yells at Murphy. He stares at her, about to object when she interjects.
  * “It’s like crocheting! Except the wool wants to kill us!”
  * “ _What the fuck?”_
  * “Come on! Distract the one with one eye and… uh… don’t get killed.”
  * “ _What. The actual. Fuck.”_
  * Clarke takes one of Murphy’s knives and runs out, sticking to the wall.
  * Murphy does it too, muttering about how he’s gonna die. 
  * He sees the one with the dagger in its eye reorient itself, neck swivelling for a target.
  * “Hey! You big oaf!” The daggered hydra looks at him. “Yeah, I’m talking to you! You hungry?” The hydra rears back, ready to strike. “Then come and get this cake!” Murphy yells, striking a pose and sticking out his ass. The hydra throws itself at him, while Murphy runs for the other side of the cave. 
  * Clarke throws a rock at the other hydra head. When she has it’s attention, she runs _towards_ it.
  * “Clarke, no!” Bellamy yells, but Clarke ignores him, instead jumping on the hydra’s claws, running up it’s arm and between the space where the necks of the hydra meets the body. The undaggered hydra follows her, effectively tying them together. 
  * The head tormenting Murphy turns to look at where its tied. Murphy, taking this chance, carves out a chunk of the hydra. It roars in pain, and clarke gets thrown off the hydra into the wall near bellamy. Bellamy goes over to her, shaking her, trying to get her to wake up. SHe takes a shuddering breath and bellamy is so relieved hes gonna fall over.
  * The hydra is distracted, too busy thrashing in pain to notice them. Murphy runs over to them, hoists Clarke on his back, grabs Bellamy by the arm and they fucking BOLT out of there
  * They practically jump out of the cave, throwing themselves on the ground and gasping for air.
  * Bellamy crawls over to clarke, hands on her face, checking for injuries.
  * She gently grasps his hands and breathes out, “I’m fine, I’m fine,” over and over.
  * Murphy is like “What about me?”
  * “Are you okay?” Bellamy asks
  * “Physically? Yes. Emotionally? I’m scarred.”
  * At this point Clarke notices Bellamy’s leg is injured. She makes him sit and then grabs some spare cloth they had. She enchants the cloth with a small healing spell and then wraps it around bellamys leg.
  * Bellamy asks her why cant she heal herself and she explains that her magic is already in her body and she needs more magic to heal herself.
  * Bellamy: ?
  * It’s like having a hole in the bucket and then ripping up that bucket to fix the hole. There will always be a hole because theres no new material to patch it up.
  * Bellamy is like “Oh ok.”
  * Murphy and Bellamy help Clarke up. Besides being bruised pretty badly on her back and arm she’s fine.
  * “Next stop: Arcadia.”



**SCENE FIVE BREAK**

  * Scene starts with murphy going through swear words and clarke saying them back and asking questions.
  * Murphy: “You’re shit is an insult, you are the shit is a compliment, and you’re not shit is an insult, but it can also be a reassurance.”
  * Clarke: “What the fuck.”
  * Murphy: “Great use of the word fuck! Ten points.”
  * Bellamy hears Clarke’s stomach rumble. It’s getting dark. He suggests they set up camp. They agree.
  * As they set up camp, Bellamy notices clarkes hair. She keeps getting angrier at it, fuming by the time the camp is set up.
  * Murphy looks at a bird and goes, “tweet. Twitty tweet. Chip cheep tweet.” He then turns to bellamy and clarke and says “the birds say that there are some rabbit burrows nearby. Im gonna go get some.”
  * Bellamy: “You’re so full of shit.”
  * Clarke: thats a bad thing right
  * Bellamy: yeah its a bad thing
  * Murphy: you’re gonna regret that when i come back with rabbits for me and clarke.
  * Bellamy: if you come back at all.
  * Murphy: cheep cheep. The birds say its safe. Later fuckface. Clarke. 
  * Murphy leaves.
  * The silence is kinda tense. 
  * Clarke: I want to cut it.
  * The words rush out. Like it pains her.
  * Bellamy: Cut what?
  * Clarke: My hair. It’s--it’s dangerous. And annoying. And I _(she pauses. Chooses her words carefully,)_ I don’t need it anymore.
  * Bellamy realises this is momentous for her. Her hair is basically symbolism for chains.
  * Bellamy: I can cut your hair.
  * Clarke: Yeah?
  * Bellamy: Yeah. O’s hair grew really fast, and she hated it getting in her way. I cut it for her until she decided that braiding it was cooler.
  * Clarke: You won’t mess up, right?
  * Bellamy: Well if I do, we have enough hair to make a wig.
  * Clarke snorts out a laugh at this, and goes to sit in front of Bellamy. She gives him her hair brush and he unbraids and combs her hair. It’s nice. Intimate.
  * Bellamy: How long do you want it?
  * Clarke: Uh…. here? _(she gestures to just under her collarbones.)_
  * Bellamy nods and splits her hair in two. He ties a bunch of hair ties around her hair. He has to cut them in half then tie them tightly, since her hair is too long. The hair ties were octavias.
  * Clarke: Tell me about her.
  * Bellamy: Hm?
  * Clarke: Octavia. What is she like?
  * Bellamy starts cutting her hair, and tells her about octavia.
  * Bellamy: She’s… brave. Strong. She would rather cut of her own foot then admit she can’t do something. She’s… stubborn. So stubborn. If she wants to do something, she’ll do it, whether you like it or not. _(he laughs at a memory, grinning widely)_ I remember one time, she was maybe six, and there was a kitten in a tree. It was so high up and it kept making these pitiful noises that you just couldn’t ignore. Octavia asked me to get it down but I told her that I was too busy--I had to work, you know? I said she wasn’t allowed to get it either ‘cause she might get stuck, and she stormed off. I thought that was it, that that was the end of the argument.
  * Clarke: It wasn’t?
  * Bellamy huffs a laugh: Not by a long shot. It wasn’t even ten minutes later when I heard her yelling for me. I run to the tree and there she is, grabbing at a branch with one hand and the cat with the other. The entire time she refused to say she was stuck. She kept insisting that the cat was keeping her up there, but the moment she said that it jumped down from the tree, no problem.
  * He and Clarke laugh at the story. Bellamy has finished one side of her hair. He is now on the other side.
  * Clarke: She sounds like you.
  * Bellamy: What do you mean?
  * Clarke: I mean you’re definitely stubborn, so there’s that.
  * Bellamy: I’m not.
  * Clarke: Yes you are.
  * Bellamy: No, I’m not.
  * Clarke: You totally are!
  * Bellamy: Name one time I’ve been stubborn.
  * Clarke: Uh, how about right now?
  * Bellamy: You--okay. Maybe you’re right.
  * Clarke smiles to herself and does a little shake-victory-dance-thing. Bellamy laughs and flicks her nose, saying “stay still or I’ll cut all your hair off!” or smth. They laugh real hard.
  * Bellamy finishes cutting off the hair. He gathers the bundles and kinda…. Looks around for somewhere to put them. Clarke grabs the bundles and sorta…. Dissolves them. 
  * Bellamy kinda stands there for a second before shaking himself and going over to clarke. He tells her he needs to neaten up the hair cut, and she’s like sure. 
  * He neatens up the back, and tells her to turn around. 
  * She does, and as he cleans up the front, he can’t help but notice how close she is. Her eyes look at his lips then back up to his eyes.
  * It would be so easy to lean in, to kiss--AND MURPHY’S BACK
  * They break away and murphy has three rabbits. He notices the atmosphere.
  * Murphy: Did I interrupt something?
  * Bellamy: Uh, no, we’re just… cutting Clarke’s hair.
  * Murphy: And you didn’t wait for me? Asshole. Not you Clarke, you’re fine.
  * Clarke smiles at this and Bellamy rolls his eyes.
  * Clarke: You got rabbits?
  * Murphy: Yup.
  * Bellamy: Get them on the fire then, I’m hungry.
  * Murphy: These rabbits are for people who don’t think I’m full of shit, which, I distinctly remember, you do.
  * Bellamy: Come on, you’re not serious.
  * Murphy: Try me, bitch.
  * Bellamy sighs and is like FINE.
  * Clarke is torn. Clarke: Will you give him some if he takes it back?
  * Murphy: Bellamy? Admitting he’s wrong? Like that’ll ever happen.
  * Clarke: But would you?
  * Murphy thinks about it. Murphy: Throw in an apology and some grovelling and I’ll consider it.
  * Clarke turns to Bellamy. Clarke looks at him. Her eyes gesture at Murphy, in a “go on” way.
  * Bellamy sighs, then, in a monotone voice: I’m sorry I called you full of shit. I should have known that you can talk to birds while sounding like an asshat. I was wrong.
  * Murphy: That was a really shitty apology. Not enough grovelling, if you ask me. _(He catches sight of clarke’s unimpressed stare)_ But, since that’s the best I’ll ever get, you can have the smallest rabbit.
  * Bellamy: Thanks.
  * Murphy: Sorry, come again? I didn’t catch that.
  * Bellamy: Thank you, your excellency! I’ll be sure to remember this generous favour you have bestowed upon me.
  * Murphy: You better.
  * Clarke watches this interaction and laughs. They eat, and clarke is passing a light orb between her fingers.
  * Murphy says she should practice combat magic. Clarke agrees.
  * They set up some targets (mostly bits of wood) and clarke tries to hit them. The first one misses the target by a mile and sets a tree on fire. Clarke rushes over and puts her hand on the tree, snuffing it out with magic. This happens a lot until eventually she hits the target. Shes so proud. Its getting easier. She figures she can basically tell the magic where it needs to go. Its nice.
  * She looks in the book and sees a spell for mage fire. She closes her eyes, does the hand movement and the incantations, and her hands light up in mage fire.
  * Clarke woops in victory, explaining how she wasn’t allowed to try it before. Before she can go wild and try a bunch of other things she wasn’t allowed to do, bellamy steps in and says maybe she should try just mastering her balls of light and mage fire first. Clarke sheepishly agrees.
  * They start to get ready for bed. They realise they only have 2 bedrolls (HEHE)
  * Clarke says she’ll sleep on the floor since shes used to it.
  * Murphy: Sounds good to me.
  * Bellamy: You’re such an ass, Murphy.
  * Murphy: Takes one to know one.
  * Bellamy rolls his eyes, then turns to Clarke.
  * Bellamy: Are you sure?
  * Clarke: Yeah I’m sure, it’s no problem really. It’s like my tower.
  * Bellamy: You slept on the floor?
  * Clarke: At least it was solid.
  * Bellamy: … thats not a perk. That’s a requirement.
  * Bellamy offers her a blanket, but she refuses, saying that she gets hot easily.
  * Clarke shrugs her shoulders, putting her satchel under her head and going to sleep.
  * Bellamy settles in next to her, close but not touching.
  * In the middle of the night, clarke inches towards him.
  * “Clarke?” Bellamy says, voice muddled with sleep,
  * “It’s nothing, go back to sleep,” Clarke whispers back, settling with her back against his arm. She’s shivering, he notices, arms dotted with goosebumps.
  * He thinks of going back to sleep, but his mind keeps straying to Clarke. In one quick movement, he kicks the blanket off of him, making sure it covers Clarke.
  * Clarke gasps quietly in shock, then goes to put the blanket back on Bellamy. Bellamy pretends to mutter in his sleep about being hot, and Clarke hesitates before keeping the blanket. She breathes out a content sigh.
  * Bellamy wakes up shivering with his arm around clarke.



**SCENE SIX BREAK**

  * Bellamy wakes up when clarke stirs. He is still cold, but there is a warmth on his chest. He blinks open his eyes and its!!!! Clarke!!!!
  * Clarke sits up and bellamy lets his hand fall away. He turns and finds himself looking straight into murphy’s eyes. Murphy smirks and bellamy glares. Its was too fuckin early for this. Murphy is whittling a large stick down. (this is important for later)
  * They pack up their camp and look at the map. The kingdom is a 2 hour walk away, plus like 30 more minutes to find Puffs of Magic, the place with the plants.
  * Murphys like “oh shit i love that place!”
  * Clarkes hair keeps falling in her face. Bellamy braids it back for her.
  * Clarkes like “cool. Lets go.”



**SCENE SEVEN BREAK**

  * They are on the outskirts of town. Murphy stops clarke and gives her the stick he was whittling. It’s more like a staff. It has a handle in the middle and it has a vine-like pattern emerging from it, twisting around the stick. Its very pretty. It has birds. One end is pointy. Clarke keeps that end down while shes walking.
  * They go to Arcadia.
  * It’s been years since clarke has seen a town and she wants to do EVERYTHING
  * She rushes into arcadia, then nearly gets run over by a cart. Bellamy pulls her back into his chest and is like “easy there. You gotta be careful.”
  * Clarke: “i know. It’s just so exciting! There’s so many people and--is that a _fountain_?”
  * Clarke looks so awestruck. Shes never seen a fountain. She doesn’t get how it works without magic. She loves it.
  * Cue Kingdom Dance scene in tangled. Clarke pulls bellamy to a lot of stalls while murphy goes off to do some errands. He tells them to meet him at Puffs of Magic in the afternoon. They go everywhere. 
  * At one point they just chill on a bench, eating some sweet bread. Clarke tries it and her eyes light up. Theres cream on her nose. Bellamy swipes it off and eats it and clarke tracks the movement with her eyes. She looks back up at him and then seems to snap out of it. Then she asks, “So how long have you and Murphy been working together?”
  * Bellamy: We started two weeks before we met you.
  * Clarke: You guys don’t work together?
  * Bellamy: God, no, we hated each other. We would take each other’s shit all the time. If me and O--Octavia--were just a second too late in taking the goods, he’d be there, like a fucking vulture.
  * Clarke: So why is he helping you?
  * Bellamy: I offered him first pick of the carriages that come through our area.
  * Clarke: She must really mean a lot to you.
  * Bellamy: Yeah. She does.
  * Clarke finishes her bread and goes to another stall.
  * She sees a leather bound sketchbook and some pencils. She stares at it for a long time before shaking herself and getting distracted by another fountain.
  * Bellamy looks at her, how happy she is. In a very un-bellamy fit of spontaneity, he buys it for her.
  * Bellamy goes to Clarke and sees her watching people listen to some music thats being played. 
  * Clarke starts moving to the beat, then starts dancing. It’s actually good. She’s moving all over the space. A child joins her. They dance together, clarke bending down to hold their hands. She pulls other people in to join, then people start joining of their own volition. It’s nice.
  * She sees Bellamy and pulls him in, laughing and twirling. Bellamy laughs too, swaying with her.
  * The music dies down and they’re left holding each other. Bellamy says they should probably go. Clarke agrees.
  * They go to Puffs of Magic.
  * Murphy ushers them into Puffs of Magic
  * Jasper emerges from a cloud of smoke, clearly high, eyes glazed and bloodshot.
  * Bellamy: Is that weed?
  * Jasper: No, my friend. It’s the magical weed.
  * Murphy: Great name.
  * Jasper: I know. Who’s this? (points at clarke)
  * Clarke: I’m clarke.
  * Jasper: Wow. Did you notice your name starts out at the back of the throat then goes to the front of your mouth? _Clarke. Clarke._
  * Clarke: I never noticed.
  * Jasper is preoccupied saying “clarke” over and over.
  * Murphy, to clarke: How old are you again?
  * Clarke: 20.
  * Murphy: Perfect.
  * Bellamy takes the grimoire from clarke and goes in the back to find monty, who is wearing magnifying glasses which makes his eyes look HUGE. Kinda like a bug.
  * He’s hunched over, and Bellamy is like “we need a bean”
  * Monty: What type of bean?
  * Bellamy: A magic one.
  * Monty: Are you gonna be more specific?
  * Bellamy: Nope. It just needs to be magic.
  * Monty: I have an enchanted pinto bean?
  * Bellamy: Why would you enchant a pinto bean?
  * Monty: So I can have a shiny pinto plant.
  * Bellamy just stays silent.
  * Transactions happen. He gives a hallucinogenic mushroom that he stole from a travelling circus. 
  * They have a bean
  * He puts it on the circle. It works.
  * Monty also tells them that moonbeam light is a flower
  * (convenient)
  * About to leave
  * Jasper: You can’t leave puffs of magic without puffing some magic!
  * Murphy: He’s right. It’s practically a crime.
  * Bellamy, to clarke: You don't have to do anything you dont wanna.
  * Clarke: I wanna.
  * Bellamy: Here, let me help you.
  * Bellamy takes the joint and smokes it for a second, getting used to it. Then, he motions clarke over. “Just breathe in short puffs and try to hold it in your lungs,” he says. He takes another puff of the joint, then blows it into Clarke’s mouth. She takes a short puff, and tries to hold it. She starts to cough and bellamy smiles at her. He hands her the joint and tells her to hold it on the edge of her lip and breathe in.
  * They laugh and slowly become not high.



**SCENE EIGHT BREAK**

  * As they are becoming sober, they get hungry. Goes to Miller’s tavern. Old friend of Bellamy’s.
  * They get munchies.
  * They go in to eat, and this guy puts his hands on clarke. He’s like “sit in my lap, doll, I’ll show you a good time.”
  * Bellamy stands up and is like “Back off--”
  * Clarke has taken her stick and hit the guy with it.
  * Murphy pulls out his lute and starts playing music
  * One of the guys friends get up to grab her but she just sends a blast of magic to his stomach.
  * This slows him down but he grabs an empty mug and throws it at clarke. She doesnt dodge fast enough and it hits her in the face.
  * Murphy, still playing the lute, kicks the guy in the head, and bellamy goes to stand by clarke.
  * Clarke calls on her mage fire and it glows a bright purple, halting all fighting.
  * “Anyone who wants to come at me or my friends is getting hit with this.” She punctuates her sentence with a raised fist. Everyone averts their eyes and goes back to eating. Murphy, Bellamy and Clarke go back to their seats and Clarke puts her mage fire out.
  * Bellamy is like smitten
  * HEART EYES
  * Wow love that
  * Murphy: THATS MY KID! I couldn’t have done it better myself.
  * Tavern fights are normal
  * This is old timey time.
  * Clarke has a bruise on her face.
  * Bellamy pulls out a salve and puts it on her face
  * They stare into each other’s eyes, a little breathless
  * They’re still kinda high.
  * Just staring it out
  * Murphy: DOES SHE HAVE SOMETHING ON HER FACE? JUST PUT THE DAMN SALVE ON, BLAKE!
  * They break out of it. Bellamy offers a smile and puts the salve on.
  * They have to leave to go to the next forest to get the hair of troll and other things



**SCENE NINE BREAK**

  * Savernake Thicket is their next stop to find the lunae lumen cave
  * According to the map it’s a day away.
  * Murphy goes first, talking to birds.
  * As hes in front, bellamy turns to clarke.
  * Bell: I, uh, got something for you.
  * Before clarke can respond, he pulls out the leatherbound sketchbook and pencils.
  * Clarke: Bellamy…
  * Bell: It’s no big deal, really. They just--you were looking at them, and I thought you might like them. And don’t say it’s too expensive, either, because I already bought them and--
  * CLARKE CUTS HIM OFF WITH A KISS TO THE CHEEK. IT ONLY LASTS A SECOND BUT HE SHUTS UP IMMEDIATELY.
  * Clarke: Thank you.
  * Bellamy: Yeah, uh, anytime.
  * THEY SMILE REAL SHY AND DOPEY AND BELLAMY HAS A WIDE STUPID GRIN ON HIS FACE. clarke turns and walks after murphy and when her baCK IS TURNED BELLAMY SOFTLY TOUCHES WHERE SHE KISSED HIM AND SMILES TO HIMSELF. IM SOFT.
  * Murphy gets a bad vibe from the moment they enter the forest
  * Murphy: Tweet? Oh twitty-fuck. Hey guys? We’re gonna have to be on our guard here. Something’s not right.
  * Bellamy would argue about the bird thing but up until now he hasnt been wrong.
  * There are goblins around tracking them
  * Bellamy and clarke walk together
  * Bellamy gets trapped in a old hunter trap that the goblins now use to get their food
  * Bellamy: Oh fuck!
  * Clarke shouts out Bellamy’s name.
  * Goblins surround clarke and murphy. Clarke nd murph are circling the spot where bellamy hangs. Goblins come and surround them. They’re a sickly green, almost grey colour. Their skin is rough, with cracks running through it like stone. They have ears that resemble twisted bat wings.
  * They launch themselves at clarke and murphy, who blast/hit them away. Clarke has her mage fire on her arms and is toasting a shit ton of them. Murphy has his daggers out and primarily kicks them in the face. Clarke sends a group of them flying with her mage fire, gearing up for the next blow, but it never comes.
  * Murphy and clarke are trying to fight them off but as they’re doing that more goblins are taking bellamy away
  * They bind him with magic so he cant get to his knives and cut himself out
  * The goblins retreat and c+m think they’re safe but bellamy is gone
  * Clarke looks up to ask bellamy if hes alright but hes not there.
  * Murphy hasnt noticed yet.
  * Clarke: Murphy.
  * She points up and murphy follows her hand with his eyes.
  * Murphy: Fuck.
  * (cue alarms)



**SCENE TEN BREAK**

    * Murphy tracks bellamy with his awesome thief skills™ and they find the cave
    * Its the lunae lumen cave
    * There are signs that say “danger! Troll” bcuz there is a troll
    * Murphy is like “ok heres the battle plan”
    * He explains a long-winded plan.
    * Murphy: You distract the troll while I take my shoelaces and try to trip him up. Then, you’re gonna--wait what where are you going? Clarke? Clarke you fuckin’--”
    * Clarke ignores him and just walks in and talks to the troll for some hair.
    * Clarke: Can I have some of your hair?
    * Troll: Why?
    * Clarke: I need it for a location spell.
    * The troll looks at her for a sec then hands some over
    * She thanks him and asks about goblins. The troll says that they dwell on the lower levels of the cave. Clarke beckons murphy to follow her and the troll goes back to sleep
    * Murphy is amazed
    * Murphy: How did you know that would work?
    * Clarke: I didn’t.
    * Murphy is impressed.
    * They walk in and follow the sound of cursing and broody rage
    * They hear, “What are you gonna do you shrivelled up ballsack?” followed by a grunt of pain.
    * (its bellamy)
    * Hes tied by rope, being hanged to the ceiling
    * The goblins bind him up
    * Murphy motions clarke to stay put
    * He takes out his lute and plays v mediocre music
    * Bellamy notices and starts laughing
    * Like full on, GUFFAW
    * All the goblins r like what???? Mystery music
    * Murphy steps out of the shadows
    * The goblins turn to him and go to attack
    * He belts out a long note and when the first one is close enough he just SWINGS his lute and YEETS the goblin away
    * Its dead silent
    * The goblins recover and they all start trying to fuck murphy up
    * His kinda magic is letting him avoid their hits - like a spidey sense
    * As this is going on, clarke takes out the goblins near bellamy with her mage fire and gets the knife from his boot to cut him out
    * As soon as hes good she hesitates, then hugs him once, quick
    * Hes startled, but squeezes her tightly back
    * ;))))))))))
    * Murphy is starting to get his ass handed to him
    * Clarke and bellamy look at each other
    * Then back at the trolls
    * Back at each other
    * They nod, then kick the FUCK out of the goblins
    * Clarke and Bellamy work in tandem. At one point, Bellamy says, “On your six!” and without looking Clarke sends a blast behind her, then continues to fight the goblins in front.
    * Clarke: Bellamy! Duck!
    * Bellamy ducks and she shoots mage fire above his head, taking out a goblin with a knife.
    * Eventually, the goblins retreat
    * (cowards)
    * But the goblins also do some magic and close the tunnel they came from
    * Clarke: Murphy! Are you okay?
    * Murphy: Peachy.
    * He’s very bruised, but they all are.
    * Since the goblins closed the tunnel, the gang chooses a different one. THey keep getting lost in circles.
    * Murphy: That rock looks awfully familiar.
    * Bellamy: All these rocks are familiar. We’re in a cave.
    * At one of the turns theres an inscription
    * A kiss of love lights the way.
    * (totally an ATLA reference)
    * Murphy is like “ugh ok blake gimme some sugar”
    * They have a dry peck of the lips
    * Nothing
    * ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
    * Murphy is like ok ive done everything
    * Bellamy: ur not gonna kiss clarke?
    * Murphy: Do you want me to kiss Clarke?
    * Bellamy’s jaw clenches and he doesn’t answer the question.
    * Murphy: Plus, she’s like my child. That would be weird.
    * Bellamy: It doesn’t specify a romantic kiss.
    * Murphy gives bellamy a Look™ then kisses clarke on the cheek quick. Nothing happens.
    * Clarke: So… there’s just us now, I guess.



  * **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**



    * Bellamy is like “ok but only if u wanna” clarke nods and they;re about to kiss when they hear a small “ugh finally.” its murphy
    * Bellamy: dude
    * Murphy: FINE im turning around but i expect details
    * Murphy turns around and bellamy looks at clarke, kinda like you good? Ready?



  * **_( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)_**



  * Clarke tip toes and they KISSSS
  * AND ITS WARM AND CUTE AND PERFECT
  * BELLAMY CRADLES HER FACE AND HER HANDS GRIP HIS WAIST AND IT’S!!!! THE BEST!!!!!
  * Purple crystals start lighting up everywhere
  * ((((the path out!!!))))
  * It leads to a place they couldnt see and they go
  * Bellamy and clarke = blush
  * Murphy = giddy/smug. He was shipping this since day 1.
  * They seem bashful and unsure
  * Bellamy: Do you wanna talk about it?
  * Clarke: Let’s get out first.
  * Bellamys about to say something when clarke suddenly breaks off
  * ITS THE FLOWER MOONBEAM LIGHT
  * Theres a pool of water. Surrounding it is evergreen moss.
  * They collect it, put it on the grimoire, and make their way out of the cave.
  * (btw The witch bound clarkes magic to her magic so that they share it. So whatever clarke has, the witch has. The witch is old because it’s been a while since she sucked the life force out of someone to be young again. Her body can only do so much.)
  * Clarke stops and immediately sends a blast to the witch which the witch counters. Clarke sends another one, and another one, and the witch just bats them away like annoying flies. 
  * Murphy throws a knife at the witch who just sneds it flying back to him. He dodges it, then tries to get up, but vines snake around his body, holding him to the ground.
  * “BONDAGE ISNT KINKY IF ITS NOT CONSENSUAL”
  * The vines tighten and he chokes a bit.
  * Bellamy runs over to murphy and the witch basically force chokes him.
  * Clarke sees bellamy and is about to run over to him when there are vines around her feet as well.
  * The witch is like “Ah, ah, ah. You take one step towards him and I break his neck.”
  * Clarke stops moving and looks at the witch.
  * “What do you want?”
  * Witch: “What I want is quite simple, really. You come with me, without resisting, and I let him go.”
  * Clarke: “Why me? Why do you want me so badly?”
  * Witch: “You see, Clarke, I’m getting a bit on in my years, and I need a strong, healthy body. This one’s run its course, and now…” she lets her sentence trails off.
  * Clarke: “you want mine.”
  * Witch: Precisely!
  * Bellamy chokes out a “ _clarke”._ Hes pleading.
  * Clarke is thinking. She’s trapped. Either she dies, or Bellamy dies. Or…
  * Clarke: Fine. You can have it. Under one condition.
  * Witch: What makes you think you can bargain?
  * Clarke pulls out a knife and holds it to her throat.
  * Clarke: You want me alive, right? So hear me out or I slit my throat.
  * The knife is already pressed hard enough to draw blood. The witch is contemplating sending a blast, but clarke would be too fast.
  * Witch: Fine. Speak, girl.
  * Clarke: If I beat you in a fight, you let Bellamy and me go. And Murphy.
  * Murphy: Should I be offended I’m an afterthought?
  * Everyone ignores him.
  * Witch: What makes you think you can beat me? Our magic is bound together. Whatever you can do, I can do. Not to mention the experience I have.
  * Clarke: If I die, I might as well die in style, right? (HOHOHO CALL BACK!)
  * Witch: fine. 
  * The witch puts bellamy down and creates a dome. All sound from the outside is shut off. 
  * Witch: We fight until the other can’t go on. No killing. Deal?
  * The witch holds out her hand. Clarke takes it and shakes. Blue light glows. She is bound by her word now.
  * Clarke: Deal. 
  * Clarke turns and sees bellamy pounding on the dome, screaming. He looks so frantic. She can make out the words “Don’t do this. Please. Clarke.” She smiles sadly at him, puts her hand over where his is, then turns away. He screams at her more, his fists becoming bloody, when murphy drags him away. They’re still in view of the fight. They have to watch.
  * Clarke looks at the witch.
  * Clarke: Start.
  * They fight. The witch wins, as she has clarke in a magical chokehold.
  * Witch: Do you yield.
  * Clarke looks at bellamy, crying, yelling for her.
  * Clarke: I yield.
  * The chokehold falls and the witch grabs clarke’s hair, forcing her to look at her.
  * The witch is taunting her, telling her how much she cant wait to go into town with her new body. Of course, her mother is a problem since she keeps trying to find clarke but she can find a way out of that.
  * Clarke is like “what do u mean? My mom traded me. She doesnt care”
  * The witch is like “oh u dont know do u? Your mom tried so hard to find you. Imagine how heartbroken she’ll be when she realises it’s all in vain, and that you hated her anyway”
  * Clarke is like what.
  * Excuse me
  * Clarke looks at the witch, saying that theres one spell she neglected.
  * Witch: and whats that?
  * Clarke: BRUTE FORCE, BITCH
  * Clarke takes the staff on her back, twisting it and hitting the witch with it. The witch is stunned, she didnt expect this. Clarke knows theres no way of going free, even is she wins. With a deep breath and a yell, she plunges the staff deep into the witches chest.
  * The witch is screaming and clawing at it, screeching the word “CHEAT!”
  * Clarke just drives it in deeper, screaming now, because theres a hot, stabbing pain running its way up her arms.
  * Her hands are dripping with blood, and most of it is her own.
  * The witch dies, coughing up blood, and clarke drops to the ground.
  * A surge of magic wells up in Clarke since she no longer shares her magic. It’s not just her magic, though, it’s also the witch’s. She’s crippled by the sheer magnitude of it. It’s too much and she’s screaming again. 
  * The dome drops and bellamy runs to clarke, screaming her name. He’s just holding her and calling out “clarke stay with me please i cant lose you please i need you stay please please”
  * Murphy goes to Clarke and is like “what can I do? What can I do?”
  * Clarke: it hurts.
  * Murphy: I know, i know. What can I do? You gotta tell me, Clarke, because I really don’t know.
  * Clarke: Take it. Take some magic.
  * Clarkes hand is reaching out. Murphy grabs it. The excess magic flows out of Clarke into murphy, who grits his teeth against the pain. His knuckles are white with how hard he’s clenching clarke’s hand.
  * Bellamy: Murphy?
  * Murphy holds up a hand, staggers a couple of steps, and vomits.
  * Murphy: is my skin is vibrating?
  * Bellamy is about to answer when he hears clarke choke out a sound. He goes back to her, and sees her arms. They’re so bloody, and they keep bleeding.
  * Bellamy: im gonna take care of you clarke. We’ll get through this. You’re gonna be okay.
  * Murphy goes back to them and puts his arm on clarke. It takes a second, but theres a green glow and clarkes arms start to clot and scab.
  * Murphy: that’s all I can do.
  * Bellamy looks at murphy and says thank you sincerely. Murphy offers a nod back. They sit and watch clarke steadily breathe. They’ll be okay.
  * The scars are a warning for breaking a deal. The next time the punishment will be far worse.



**SCENE ELEVEN BREAK**

  * Clarke wakes up on murphy and bellamy’s bed rolls. THey have been pushed so they’re side by side.
  * Murphy is sleeping against a tree. Bellamy is staring into a fire.
  * Clarke: bellamy?
  * Bell: hey, you’re okay. You’re safe.
  * Bellamy gives clarke some water from the waterskin. She takes a deep drink, then takes a look at her arms. Vines, up and down her arm. The scars are pink and raised, freshly healed.
  * Bellamy: Do you know what they are?
  * Clarke: A warning, for breaking a deal. If I break another one, the punishment will be far worse.
  * Bellamy nods, then tilts clarke’s face to look at him. He must find what he’s looking for, because he hugs her tight, letting out a shuddering breath.
  * Bellamy: You really had me worried for a second there.
  * Clarke nods against him, hugging him tighter. They pull away.
  * Murphy: Clarke, you good?
  * Clarke: yeah, I’m good.
  * They rest and the next day clarke does the spell, using murphy as help. She is still weak from the fight..
  * It takes a couple days, but eventually, they end up back at the tower.
  * It leads to the base of the tower, and clarke punches through it with her mage fire.
  * It opens up into a basement. There is a makeshift garden with a small orb of light above it. There’s also a sort of well in one of the corners. There's a ladder on one of the walls, leading up to a trapdoor that we saw in the beginning.
  * Bellamy calls out: Octavia?
  * Her head pops out from the trapdoor.
  * Octavia: Bell?
  * She’s smiling and crying a little bit. She slides down the ladder and wraps bellamy up in a huge hug.
  * Octavia: Took you long enough. I was just about to jump out of the window when I found you.
  * Murphy: We went all the way to fucking Savernake Thicket and you were here the entire time? Seriously?
  * Octavia: What the fuck is Murphy doing here? And who’s this?
  * Clarke: I’m Clarke. I lived above you.
  * Octavia: You what?
  * Bellamy: It’s a long story. Let’s get out of here and I can explain.
  * Octavia: What’s the short version?
  * Murphy: Bellamy came to me, begging--
  * Bellamy: I did not _beg--_
  * Murphy: _\--BEGGING,_ for my help. In our quest to find you, we found Clarkey here. Then, we needed to do a location spell to find you which led us on a wild tale of adventure.
  * Octavia looks between Bellamy and Clarke.
  * Octavia: Are you guys boning?
  * Bellamy: O!
  * Octavia: What? It’s a legitimate question. ( _she turns back to clarke)_ So what do you do?
  * Clarke calls on her mage fire.
  * Octavia: Oh, I like you.
  * Clarke smiles and Octavia smiles back.
  * They leave the basement of the tower and Octavia runs forward and whoops at the fresh air.
  * Murphy walks after her and they leave the clearing where the tower is.
  * Clarke is still thinking of her mother
  * Bellamy: Penny for your thoughts?
  * Clarke looks at bellamy, then at the ground.
  * Bellamy: You know you can tell me anything, right?
  * Clarke: I know. It’s just… when I was fighting the witch, she told me that my mom… didn’t give me away. She’s been looking for me and I’m so… 
  * Clarke makes a sound signalling her distress.
  * Bellamy is like yo, i understand if you want to leave and find your mother
  * And clarkes like i do but i spent 10 years hating her. I dont think im ready yet
  * Then bellamy is all you can chill with us. I mean we are wanted criminals and all but it would be fun.
  * Clarke is like i would love to rob with you
  * They kiss and its great
  * EPILOGUE






  
  


KEY POINTS

  * Clarke is in a tower
  * O is kidnapped
  * Bellamy gets murphy to get o
  * They find clarkes tower
  * Clarke offers to help find octavia
  * Clarke has a spell book
  * They’re in Gwydyr Forest surrounding the kingdom
  * It’s huge and also very magical
  * To do a location spell, you need a lot of things
  * Since Bellamy has no other way of finding Octavia, the spell’s his last bet
    * LOCATION SPELL
      * first sign of spring
      * Hydra Scale x1
      * Moonbeam light
      * Hair of a troll
      * Evergreen moss
      * Magic Bean
      * A hair of the one you’re looking for
    * Mix these ingredients in the order they were acquired, then seal with more evergreen moss.
  * The book knows all
  * If you put an ingredient on the page of the spell, the ingredient will grow if correct
  * The first sign of spring is just a bud
  * Murphy is the one who suggests this
  * It works
  * They keep the bud.
  * They are going to the other kingdom which is like a 2 days trip away. According to bells map they can take a detour to find the cave.
  * The kingdom is Arcadia.



  * As they walk, they find their cave. There are runes on it that say HYDRA.
  * Bellamy, being the history nerd, can read these runes.
  * Murphy: U guys go ahead, I’ll wait here.
  * Clarke pulls murphy in and is like Nah, son. U with us now.
  * They go into the cave, fight the hydra, get a scale.



  * Walking to Arcadia, murphy teaches clarke swear words.
  * Bellamy is hurt pretty badly. Clarke takes a bit of moss to use as a makeshift band-aid and then puts a small healing spell on it to speed up the process.
  * Murphy suggests they set up camp and they are like sure.
  * Camp is set up. Bellamy is staring at hair and is like “why don’t you cut it?”
  * Clarke is like. “It’s my hair. It’s important to me.”
  * Bellamy nods and is like, “can i at least braid it?”
  * Clarke: Ok. Sure.
  * Bellamy braids it and Murphy gets flowers and stuff because “Accessories are just as important as the outfit.
  * It’s really pretty.
  * Only 2 bedrolls since they didn’t anticipate clarke.
  * Clarke is like “I’ll sleep on the floor. I’m used to it anyways”
  * After reluctance, Bellamy agrees. Murphy just straight up said sure.
  * He is a dick
  * We love him
  * In the night, clarke gets cold and inches her way to bellamy.
  * He wakes up and is like “U good?”
  * Clarke: Yeah go back to sleep.
  * Bellamy totally knows what she’s doing.
  * Once she’s pretty close, he pretends to kick off the blanket onto her.
  * When she tries to put it back, bellamy is like “dkjahlafdsh so hot.”
  * She keeps the blanket.



  * In the morning, Clarke wakes up warm. Bellamy is cold but regrets nothing. Murphy is chirping badly.
  * They look at the spell book again.
  * Murphy knows a guy who grows all kinds of plants. They could go and see if he has a magic bean?
  * They go to Arcadia.
  * It’s been years since clarke has seen a town and she wants to do EVERYTHING
  * Cue Kingdom Dance scene in tangled. Bellamy buys clarke a thing.
  * Murphy ushers them into Puffs of Magic
  * Jasper emerges from a cloud of smoke, clearly high, eyes glazed and bloodshot.
  * Bellamy: Is that weed?
  * Jasper: No, my friend. It’s the magical weed.
  * Murphy: Great name.
  * Jasper: I know. Who’s this? (points at clarke)
  * Clarke: I’m clarke.
  * Jasper: Wow. Your hair is like, really long.
  * Clarke: Thanks, I never noticed.
  * Murphy, to clarke: How old are you again?
  * Clarke: 20.
  * Murphy: Perfect.
  * They go in the back to find monty, who is wearing magnifying glasses which makes his eyes look HUGE. Kinda like a bug.
  * He’s hunched over, and Bellamy is like “we need a bean”
  * Transactions happen
  * They have a bean
  * Monty also tells them that moonbeam light is a flower
  * (convenient)
  * About to leave
  * Jasper: You can’t leave puffs of magic without puffing some magic!
  * Murphy: He’s right. It’s practically a crime.
  * Bellamy, to clarke: You don't have to do anything you dont wanna.
  * Clarke: I wanna.
  * Murphy teaches clarke how to smoke.
  * Clarke is high.
  * Clarke and murphy convince bellamy to smoke.
  * They are high.
  * Clarke waxes poetry about Bellamy’s freckles. 
  * They laugh and slowly become not high.
  * As they are becoming sober, they get hungry. Goes to Miller’s tavern. Old friend of Bellamy’s.
  * They get munchies.
  * BEFORE THEY ENTER TOWN murphy hands clarke a stick to defend herself. It’s very pretty. Has birds.
  * A guy gets handsy, bellamy is ready to fight, clarke beats him to it and plays whack-a-mole with her stick while murphy plays fighting music in the background with his lute.
  * Bellamy is like smitten
  * HEART EYES
  * Wow love that
  * Murphy: THATS MY KID!
  * Clarke sits back down, everyone cheers when she wins.
  * Tavern fights are normal
  * This is old timey time.
  * Clarke has a bruise on her face.
  * Bellamy pulls out a salve and puts it on her face
  * They stare into each other’s eyes, a little breathless, esp clarke because she got hit in the ribs.
  * They’re still kinda high.
  * Just staring it out
  * Murphy: DOES SHE HAVE SOMETHING ON HER FACE? JUST PUT THE DAMN SALVE ON, BLAKE!
  * They break apart.
  * They have to leave to go to the next forest to get the hair of troll and other things



  * Savernake Thicket is their next stop to find the lunae lumen cave
  * According to the map it’s a day away.
  * Murphy gets a bad vibe from the moment they enter the forest
  * There are goblins around tracking them
  * Bellamy and clarke walk together
  * Bellamy gets trapped in a old hunter trap that the goblins now use to get their food
  * Murphy and clarke are trying to fight them off but as they’re doing that more goblins are taking bellamy away
  * They bind him with magic so he cant get to his knives and cut himself out
  * The goblins retreat and c+m think they’re safe but bellamy is gone
  * (cue alarms)



    * Murphy tracks bellamy with his awesome thief skills™ and they find the cave
    * Its the lunae lumen cave
    * There are signs that say “danger! Troll” bcuz there is a troll
    * Murphy is like “ok heres the battle plan”
    * He explains a long-winded plan.
    * Clarke ignores him and just walks in and talks to the troll for some hair.
    * The troll looks at her for a sec then hands some over
    * She thanks him and asks about goblins. The troll says that they dwell on the lower levels of the cave. Clarke beckons murphy to follow her and the troll goes back to sleep
    * Murphy is amazed
    * They walk in and follow the sound of cursing and broody rage
    * (its bellamy)
    * Hes tied by rope, being hanged to the ceiling
    * The goblins bind him up
    * Murphy motions clarke to stay put
    * He takes out his lute and plays v mediocre music
    * Bellamy notices and starts laughing
    * Like full on, GUFFAW
    * All the goblins r like what???? Mystery music
    * Murphy steps out of the shadows
    * The goblins turn to him and go to attack
    * He belts out a long note and when the first one is close enough he just SWINGS his lute and YEETS the goblin away
    * Its dead silent
    * The goblins recover and they all start trying to fuck murphy up
    * His kinda magic is letting him avoid their hits - like a spidey sense
    * As this is going on, clarke takes out the goblins near bellamy and gets the knife from his boot to cut him out
    * As soon as hes good she hesitates, then hugs him once, quick
    * Hes startled, but squeezes her tightly back
    * ;))))))))))
    * Murphy is starting to get his ass handed to him
    * Clarke and bellamy look at each other
    * Then back at the trolls
    * Back at each other
    * They nod, then kick the FUCK out of the goblins
    * Eventually, the goblins retreat
    * (cowards)
    * But the goblins also do some magic and close the tunnel they came from
    * The gang chooses a different one but they keep,,,, getting lost in circles.
    * At one of the turns theres an inscription
    * True love’s kiss lights the way
    * (totally an ATLA reference)
    * Murphy is like “ugh ok blake gimme some sugar”
    * They have a dry peck of the lips
    * Nothing
    * ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
    * Murphy is like ok ive done everything
    * Bellamy: ur not gonna kiss clarke?
    * Murphy: shes my chiLD OF COURSE NOT
    * Clarke: i think that leaves us, bellamy



  * **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**



    * Bellamy is like “ok but only if u wanna” clarke nods and they;re about to kiss when they hear a small “ugh finally.” its murphy
    * Bellamy: dude
    * Murphy: FINE im turning around but i expect details
    * Murphy turns around and bellamy looks at clarke, kinda like you good? Ready?



  * **_( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)_**



  * Clarke tip toes and they KISSSS
  * AND ITS WARM AND CUTE AND PERFECT
  * Purple crystals start lighting up everywhere
  * ((((the path out!!!))))
  * It leads to a place they couldnt see and they go
  * Bellamy and clarke = blush
  * Murphy = giddy/smug. He was shipping this since day 1.
  * They seem bashful and unsure
  * Bellamys about to say something when clarke suddenly breaks off
  * ITS THE FLOWER MOONBEAM LIGHT
  * Theres a pool of water. Surrounding it is evergreen moss.
  * They collect it and make their way out of the cave.
  * (btw The witch bound clarkes magic to her magic so that they share it. So whatever clarke has, the witch has. The witch is old because it’s been a while since she sucked the life force out of someone to be young again. Her body can only do so much.)
  * Clarke stops and immediately sends a blast to the witch which the witch counters. Clarke sends another one, and another one, and the witch just bats them away like annoying flies. 
  * Murphy throws a knife at the witch who just sneds it flying back to him. He dodges it, then tries to get up, but vines snake around his body, holding him to the ground.
  * “BONDAGE ISNT KINKY IF ITS NOT CONSENSUAL”
  * The vines tighten and he chokes a bit.
  * Bellamy runs over to murphy and the witch basically force chokes him.
  * Clarke sees bellamy and is about to run over to him when there are vines around her feet as well.
  * The witch is like “Ah, ah, ah. You take one step towards him and I break his neck.”
  * Clarke stops moving and looks at the witch.
  * “What do you want?”
  * Witch: “What I want is quite simple, really. You come with me, without resisting, and I let him go.”
  * Clarke: “Why me? Why do you want me so badly?”
  * Witch: “You see, Clarke, I’m getting a bit on in my years, and I need a strong, healthy body. This one’s run its course, and now…” she lets her sentence trails off.
  * Clarke: “you want mine.”
  * Witch: Precisely!
  * Bellamy chokes out a “ _clarke”._ Hes pleading.
  * Clarke is thinking. She’s trapped. Either she dies, or Bellamy dies. Or…
  * Clarke: Fine. You can have it. Under one condition.
  * Witch: What makes you think you can bargain?
  * Clarke pulls out a knife and holds it to her throat.
  * Clarke: You want me alive, right? So hear me out or I slit my throat.
  * Witch: Fine. Speak, girl.
  * Clarke: If I beat you in a fight, you let Bellamy and me go. And Murphy.
  * Murphy: Should I be offended I’m an afterthought?
  * Everyone ignores him.
  * Witch: What makes you think you can beat me? Our magic is bound together. Whatever you can do, I can do. Not to mention the experience I have.
  * Clarke: If I die, I might as well die in style, right? (HOHOHO CALL BACK!)
  * Witch: fine. 
  * The witch puts bellamy down and creates a dome. All sound from the outside is shut off. 
  * Witch: We fight until the other can’t go on. No killing. Deal?
  * The witch holds out her hand. Clarke takes it and shakes. Blue light glows. She is bound by her word now.
  * Clarke: Deal. 
  * Clarke turns and sees bellamy pounding on the dome, screaming. He looks so frantic. She can make out the words “Don’t do this. Please. Clarke.” She smiles sadly at him, puts her hand over where his is, then turns away. He screams at her more, his fists becoming bloody, when murphy drags him away. They’re still in view of the fight. They have to watch.
  * Clarke looks at the witch.
  * Clarke: Start.
  * They fight. Clarke wins when the witch has her in a chokehold. The witch is taunting her, telling her how much she cant wait to go into town with her new body. Of course, her mother is a problem since she keeps trying to find clarke but she can find a way out of that.
  * Clarke is like “what do u mean? My mom traded me. She doesnt care”
  * The witch is like “oh u dont know do u? Your mom tried so hard to find you. Imagine how heartbroken she’ll be when she realises it’s all in vain, and that you hated her anyway”
  * Clarke is like what.
  * Excuse me
  * Clarke looks at the witch, saying that theres one spell she neglected.
  * Witch: and whats that?
  * Clarke: BRUTE FORCE, BITCH
  * Clarke takes the staff on her back, twisting it and hitting the witch with it. The witch is stunned, she didnt expect this. Clarke knows theres no way of going free, even is she wins. With a deep breath and a yell, she plunges the staff deep into the witches chest.
  * The witch is screaming and clawing at it, screeching the word “CHEAT!”
  * Clarke just drives it in deeper, screaming now, because theres a hot, stabbing pain running its way up her arms.
  * Her hands are dripping with blood, and most of it is her own.
  * The witch dies, coughing up blood, and clarke drops to the ground.
  * A surge of magic wells up in Clarke since she no longer shares her magic. It’s not just her magic, though, it’s also the witch’s. She’s crippled by the sheer magnitude of it. It’s too much and she’s screaming again. 
  * The dome drops and bellamy runs to clarke, screaming her name. He’s just holding her and calling out “clarke stay with me please i cant lose you please i need you stay please please”
  * Murphy goes to Clarke and is like “what can I do? What can I do?”
  * Clarke: it hurts.
  * Murphy: I know, i know. What can I do? You gotta tell me, Clarke, because I really don’t know.
  * Clarke: Take it. Take some magic.
  * Clarkes hand is reaching out. Murphy grabs it. The excess magic flows out of Clarke into murphy, who grits his teeth against the pain. His knuckles are white with how hard he’s clenching clarke’s hand.
  * Bellamy: Murphy?
  * Murphy holds up a hand, staggers a couple of steps, and vomits.
  * Murphy: is my skin is vibrating?
  * Bellamy is about to answer when he hears clarke choke out a sound. He goes back to her, and sees her arms. They’re so bloody, and they keep bleeding.
  * Bellamy: im gonna take care of you clarke. We’ll get through this. You’re gonna be okay.
  * Murphy goes back to them and puts his arm on clarke. It takes a second, but theres a green glow and clarkes arms start to clot and scab.
  * Murphy: that’s all I can do.
  * Bellamy looks at murphy and says thank you sincerely. Murphy offers a nod back. They sit and watch clarke steadily breathe. They’ll be okay.
  * The scars are a warning for breaking a deal. The next time the punishment will be far worse.
  * They rest and the next day clarke does the spell, using murphy as help. She is still weak from the fight..
  * It leads them to her tower
  * Octavia is underneath the tower, in the basement
  * Teary eyed reunion, all that good stuff
  * Octavia is like thanks clarke. 
  * Clarke is like no prob bob
  * Clarke is still thinking of her mother
  * Bellamy is like yo, i understand if you want to leave and find your mother
  * And clarkes like i do but i spent 10 years hating her. I dont think im ready yet
  * Then bellamy is all you can chill with us. I mean we are wanted criminals and all but it would be fun.
  * Clarke is like i would love to rob with you
  * They kiss and its great
  * EPILOGUE



  
  
  
  
  


  * Octavia is there???
  * But its fake
  * Its the witch
  * Bellamy runs to hug octavia 
  * BUT ITS NOT HER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!@!
  * She immobilizes bellamy with vines
  * Bellamy is choking
  * Murphy is like “its not kinky if its not consensual!” and he gets knocked out by the witch
  * Bellamy, through choking, says “wtf o?”
  * The glamour slips, and ITS THE WITCHHHHH
  * (AIR HORNS)
  * Clarke is like holy shit im so scared bcuz the witch has had me trapped and now shes here
  * But the witch is shaking
  * Shes sweating like a lot
  * Shes trying to look like shes strong but shes having trouble
  * Clarke: where is octavia?
  * The witch says stuff like “shes somewhere safe. You’ll never find her.”
  * Clarke is like what do you want from her?
  * The witch says she was siphoning her magic because she needed clarke to be in good shape
  * Clarke : good shape for what?
  * THEN CLARKE REALISES
  * SHES A VESSEL
  * Bellamy is still choking
  * The witch is like come with me and I’ll spare bellamy.
  * Bellamy is like clarke dont do it dont dont please
  * The witch shuts him up.
  * Clarke is like fine but you gotta spare octavia too.
  * The witch hums and agrees
  * She releases bellamy who immediately tries to get to clarke but the witch puts up a barrier around her and clarke so he cant get to her
  * Hes pounding on the invisible wall and screaming for her
  * The witch grabs clarke and uses a body binding spell
  * Its weak. Clarke if she tried she could break out but then bellamy might be hurt so she doesnt. Also shes tired. So tired. The witch is sapping her power, slowly getting stronger.
  * The witch is taunting her, telling her how much she cant wait to go into town with her new body. Of course, her mother is a problem since she keeps trying to find clarke but she can find a way out of that.
  * Clarke is like “what do u mean? My mom traded me. She doesnt care”
  * The witch is like “oh u dont know do u? Your mom tried so hard to find you. Imagine how heartbroken she’ll be when she realises it’s all in vain, and that you hated her anyway”
  * Clarke is like what.
  * Excuse me
  * Basically she breaks out of the bind, fights the witch, nearly loses because even though the witch is weak she has more experience, yells BRUTE FORCE BITCH and punches the witch, the witch gets stunned from the shock, clarke sucks in her magic and life force effectively killing the witch, the barrier around them falls and clarke is left staring at a shriveled old corpse
  * Bellamy runs to her and cradles her, whispering and asking if shes ok
  * Murphy runs up to them and makes it a group hug



  
  


bellamt trips over a trap door and its octavia

**Author's Note:**

> my brain works in mysterious ways


End file.
